Loghain Mac Tir
Loghain Mac Tir – fereldeński żołnierz i generał, następnie polityk. Na trzydzieści lat przed Piątą Plagą u boku króla Marica położył kres orlezjańskiej okupacji Fereldenu. Za zasługi dla kraju otrzymał godność teyrna Gwaren. Dla Fereldeńczyków jest uosobieniem ideału ciężkiej pracy i niezależności. Po zaginięciu Marica na morzu, Loghain stał się odpowiedzialny za obronę kraju, został także doradcą swojego naiwnego zięcia, króla Cailana. Przeszłość Dragon Age: Utracony tron Urodził się jako syn farmera Garetha w Oswin we wschodnim Bannornie. W trakcie orlezjańskiej okupacji cesarz zażądał daniny od wszystkich rolników, jednak ojciec Loghaina odmówił podatkobiorcom zapłacenia jej. Rodzina opierała się, ale orlezjańscy żołnierze pokonali Mac Tirów, zmuszając Loghaina do patrzenia, jak gwałcą i mordują jego matkę. Gareth zniknął na trzy dni, a po powrocie poinformował, że zabił we śnie orlezjańskiego dowódcę odpowiedzialnego za śmierć ich matki. Nie mogąc zostać w Oswin, uciekali, żyjąc w fereldeńskiej dziczy wraz z innymi zdesperowanymi krajanami, próbującymi związać koniec z końcem. Wiodąc żywot banity Loghain poznał Marica, nieświadomy jego królewskiego pochodzenia. Podczas zasadzki urządzonej przez Orlezjan Gareth wraz z synem pospieszyli księciu na pomoc. Loghain odprowadził Marica do arla Rendorna Guerrina, a następnie dołączył do armii powstańców. Został jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Marika oraz głównym doradcą do spraw wojskowych. Jego strategie, jak również stworzenie grupy partyzanckiej znanych jako Nocne Elfy, przyczyniły się do wielu znaczących zwycięstw odniesionych przez powstańców. Podczas powstania zakochał się w Rowan Guerrin, przyrzeczonej Maricowi jako jego przyszła królowa. Ten jednak zakochał się w Katriel, a Rowan zaczęła romansować z Loghainem. Oba związki były jednak krótkie, Loghain odkrył jednak, że Katriel była szpiegiem, za co została stracona. Po tym wydarzeniu zachęcał Rowan, żeby wyszła za Marica i została królową, jednak spędzał później znacznie mniej czasu w ich towarzystwie. Niedługo potem Loghain poprowadził siły Fereldenu podczas bitwy nad rzeką Dein, która zakończyła okupację, za co nadano mu tytuł teyrna Gwaren. Dragon Age: Powołanie Po śmierci Rowan wspierał Marica. Duncan zakładał, że Loghain zostanie przyszłym władcą. Chociaż Mac Tir zostawił w Gwaren zostawił córkę Anorę, wolał przebywać w Denerim, twierdząc, że potrzebny jest królowi, co Maric komentował twierdzeniem, że „Wszyscy przed czymś uciekamy”. Mac Tir stał się podejrzliwy wobec Szarych Strażników, podejrzewając, że są sprzymierzeni z Orlezjanami. Po zaginięciu Marica w drodze na spotkanie ze Strażnikami i pierwszym zaklinaczem Remille’em rozpoczął poszukiwania króla, szpiegując jednocześnie Orlezjan z twierdzy Kinloch będąc pewnym, że dopuścili się oni zdrady. Dwa dni po tym, jak twierdza została zajęta przez orlezjańskich magów i templariuszy sprzymierzonych z Architektem, Loghain przypuścił na nią szturm. Szturm powiódł się, a podczas przeszukiwania twierdzy Mac Tir odnalazł w niej również Marica. Wierząc, że król źle postąpił ufając Strażnikom, nie poparł go, gdy ten zgodził się na to, aby powrócili oni do Fereldenu. Zaginięcie króla Marica W roku 9:25 Smoka Maric zaginął na morzu w drodze do Wycome. Mac Tir spędził blisko dwa lata na jego poszukiwaniach, wydając na ten cel większość królewskiego złota i większość fereldeńskiej marynarki. Poszukiwania zakończyły się niepowodzeniem, zaś Loghain oskarżył Orlezjan o zatopienie królewskiego okrętu, żeby nie dopuścić do zjednoczenia się Marchijczyków, za co został odwołany przez swoją córkę, królową Anorę, i zjednoczony Bannorn. W roku 9:27 Smoka w zakonie w Denerim urządzono pogrzeb państwowy. Udział Dragon Age: Początek thumb|250px Kiedy w Fereldenie zaczynają pojawiać się mroczne pomioty, ludność zaczyna obawiać się, że jest to początek Piątej Plagi. Król Cailan zbiera wojska i Szarych Strażników, mając nadzieję zatrzymać rosnącą hordę pomiotów pod Ostagarem. Loghain, głównodowodzący wojsk fereldeńskich, niedługo po rozpoczęciu bitwy nakazuje swoim wojskom odwrót, zamiast – jak było planowane – nakazać im oflankowanie pomiotów. Wskutek jego zdrady giną król i Szarzy Strażnicy. Po bitwie pod Ostagarem Mac Tir ogłasza Szarych Strażników zdrajcami i wyznacza nagrodę za ich głowy. Ogłasza się też regentem Anory, co wzbudza gniew części szlachty, stanowiąc zarzewie wojny domowej. Wraz z arlem Rendonem Howe’em jako swoim głównym doradcą, podejmuje drastyczne środki mające na celu „zabezpieczenie” Fereldenu, takie jak zezwolenie na sprzedawanie elfów w niewolę i zatrudnienie antivańskiego skrytobójcy Zevrana Arainaia do zabicia pozostałych przy życiu Strażników. Odrzuca wszelkie oferty pomocy od Orlezjan, nie wierząc w szczere intencje cesarzowej Celene. Rodzą się pogłoski, że powodem, dla którego Mac Tir porzucił Cailana pod Ostagarem, były plany króla na scementowanie unii pomiędzy Fereldenem a Orlais poprzez odsunięcie na bok Anory i poślubienie Celene. Pozostali przy życiu Szarzy Strażnicy, wspierani przez arla Eamona Guerrina, konfrontują się z Mac Tirem podczas zjazdu możnych. Jeżeli zostanie poparty przez szlachtę, będzie próbował zaaresztować Strażników i Eamona. W przypadku zwycięstwa Strażników Loghain odmawia uznania decyzji zjazdu możnych i próbuje doprowadzić do zamachu stanu. Bez względu na to, kogo poprze szlachta, sytuacja jest patowa i rozwiązać można ją tylko na drodze pojedynku, w którym naprzeciwko Mac Tira staje Strażnik lub jeden z jego kompanów. Jeżeli do pojedynku przeciwko niemu wystawiony zostanie ktoś inny niż Alistair, Strażnik będzie mógł zdecydować o losie Loghaina – może osobiście dokonać egzekucji, nakazać przeprowadzić ją Alistairowi bądź wcielić Mac Tira do Szarej Straży. Jeśli do pojedynku wystawiony zostanie Alistair, zabije on Loghaina, nie pozostawiając żadnych innych opcji. Po zwerbowaniu Loghain traci wszystkie tytuły i godności. Jeśli Strażnik zaproponuje mu przeprowadzenie rytuału Morrigan, początkowo odmówi, twierdząc, że to on powinien zadać śmiertelny cios arcydemonowi w ramach odkupienia grzechów, tym niemniej można przekonać do go wzięcia udziału w rytuale. Jeśli przeżyje walkę z arcydemonem, stwierdzi, że nabrał szacunku do Strażników, zaś Anora rozkazała mu werbować nowych członków bractwa. Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie Loghain przybywa do Twierdzy Czuwania, gdzie wyjawia Strażnikowi, że przywódcy Szarych Strażników z Weisshaupt przenieśli go do Montsimmard, gdzie służyć ma u boku orlezjańskich Strażników. Wręcza również Strażnikowi kilka podarunków. Dragon Age: Inkwizycja Po wydarzeniach w Kirkwall Hawke kontaktuje się z Loghainem w celu zbadania czerwonego lyrium, ten jednak – zaniepokojony korupcją w szeregach Szarej Straży – zszedł do podziemia. Hawke i Inkwizytor spotykają się z Mac Tirem w jaskini przemytników w Crestwood, chcąc wiedzieć, co udało mu się odkryć. Loghain wyjaśnia, że Koryfeusz może przeżyć śmiertelny cios podobnie jak arcydemon, jednak w trakcie jego śledztwa wszyscy Strażnicy z Orlais zaczęli słyszeć Powołanie, co – jak uważa – mogło być mistyfikacją Koryfeusza. Wierząc, że koniec Strażników jest bliski, komendantka Clarel planuje użyć magii krwi do odprawienia rytuału, który przed ich śmiercią położy kres Plagom. Loghain, który sprzeciwił się jej pomysłowi, został ogłoszony zdrajcą i zmuszony do ukrycia się. Mac Tir, Hawke i Inkwizytor dokonują zwiadu starożytnej tevinterskiej wieży rytualnej na Zachodnim Podejściu, gdzie widzą, jak magowie Strażników składają w ofierze swoich braci w celu przyzwania demonów. Plan Strażników zakłada stworzenie armii demonów, z którą Strażnicy ruszą na Głębokie Ścieżki, żeby znaleźć i zabić Dawnych Bogów, zanim przebudzą się jako arcydemony. Strażnicy zostali jednak oszukani przez Koryfeusza i jego popleczników, ponieważ skutkiem ubocznym przyzwania demonów jest zniewolenie przez Koryfeusza, który zamierza wykorzystać ich jako własną armię mającą pomóc mu zniewolić Thedas. Loghain wraz z Hawkiem wspiera Inkwizycję szturmującą fortecę Adamant. Cała trójka niechcący wpada w Pustkę, gdzie dowiadują się, że za śmiercią Boskiej Justynii V stoją zmanipulowani przez Koryfeusza Strażnicy. Ucieczkę z Pustki uniemożliwia demon Koszmaru – chcąc odkupić winy Strażników, Loghain proponuje, że odwróci jego uwagę, pozwalając na ucieczkę pozostałym. Inkwizytor musi zdecydować, czy poświęcić Loghaina, czy Hawke’a, czującego się winnym wypuszczenia Koryfeusza na wolność. Jeżeli Loghainowi udało się wydostać z Pustki, obejmuje dowodzenie nad pozostałymi przy życiu Strażnikami, a następnie wyrusza do Weisshaupt, żeby zdać przełożonym relację. Ciekawostki * Nazwisko „Mac Tir” oznacza „syna ziemi”. Zostało nadane Loghainowi przez Marica po bitwie nad rzeką Dein. Pasuje ono do postaci nie tylko ze względu na jego patriotyzm, ale też ze względu, że jest synem farmera. * Jego żoną była Celia, córka stolarza. * W dzieciństwie przez dziesięć posiadał mabari imieniem Adalla. Suka została zabrana przez Orlezjan jako materiał rozpłodowy dla psów gończych. Jakiś czas później Loghain znalazł Adallę wyrzuconą przez Orlezjan z powozu, była jednak tak wycieńczona, że zdechła tydzień później. * Loghain nie zaprzyjaźnia się z żadnym z towarzyszy Strażnika za wyjątkiem psa. Zdaje się lubić ogara, któremu opowiada historie o Adalli i dokarmia go. Galeria Młody Loghain.jpg|Loghain w czasach powstania fereldeńskiego Loghain Mac Tir (HoDA).png|Loghain w Heroes of Dragon Age Loghain tarot.png|Kara tarota z Inkwizycji Zobacz też * * de:Loghain Mac Tir en:Loghain Mac Tir es:Loghain Mac Tir ru:Логэйн Мак-Тир Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie (Początek) Kategoria:Postacie (Przebudzenie) Kategoria:Postacie (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Postacie (Utracony tron) Kategoria:Postacie (Powołanie) Kategoria:Postacie (Heroes of Dragon Age) Kategoria:Towarzysze (Początek) Kategoria:Fereldeńczycy Kategoria:Szlachcice Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Szlachta Fereldenu Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Szarzy Strażnicy